Fall of the House Bunansa
by megami tsuki195
Summary: Filling in Balthier’s mysterious past. How did he meet Fran? And was there deeper motivation for Balthier to join Ashe and going after Draklore Laboratory’s own Dr. Cid? Spoilers from the Phon Coast on. Prequel to Mating Rituals of the Viera
1. Deigned to partner with a Hume pt 1

**Ch 1: Deigned to partner with a Hume pt 1**

_Entering the capital? You have credentials?_

_Hm? Well I don't see any! We can't just throw open our gates to_

_you vulgars, you know. Especially not the lying kind! Away with you!_

_Well, well, well…there's a sight for sore eyes._

_Didn't think I'd be seeing you again. Not here._

_Oh wonderful. Enter the streetear._

_A pirate would do well to smile. Wouldn't want to sour his_

_reputation._

_You know this guy?_

_An old…friend. He's a streetear—a peddler of rumor and hearsay, by_

_the name of Jules. He'd bite a Gil given him by his own mother, and shave it by_

_half to pay for her funeral._

_Sometimes an ear with tight purse string's the order of the day. Like_

_when a pirate decides he fancies going up in the world…_

------

"Credentials?"

"That's right. Anyone who wants to go into the capital needs credentials."

"There go the guards stomping on the dreams of yet another who would look to better themselves and move up in the world." sighed a young boy passing by the main gate into Arcadia.

The boy was about 15, wearing a school uniform worn by those that attend the Arcadian Academy of Knowledge and Wisdom, a school acknowledged as the highest and most prestigious institutes of learning in all Ivalice.

"Oh come off it Bunansa." Said another boy in an Academy uniform, "The guard is doing his civic duty of keeping our city clear of filthy vulgars."

"True the guard may just be doing his job, but these "vulgers" only want a chance at a better life you know." Says the boy to his school mate, "They've got it in their heads to be civilized like the rest of us. No harm in that now is there?"

The boys are suddenly taken surprise by the sound of some one clapping. They turn around to see another boy leaning against a wall.

"Well said. Nothing less from the wise Young Master Ffamran. Brings a tear to my eye. Your lord father would be so proud."

The boy Ffamran smiles a rather mischievous smile. "Hello Jules. What mischief are you making today?"

"Mischief? Perish the thought my young lord." Grins the boy Jules, pushing away from the wall. "I just got some new wears in stock; thought a wise young man may fancy a look at them."

"Oh do you now?" asks the young Ffamran with new peek interest. He knew Jules's 'wears' where usually worth sampling. "How much?"

"For you? How about 2000?" grinned Jules.

"500." Ffamran crossing his arms

"Ho come now, you got it in your head to be a sky pirate? That's out right robbery. 1800."

"700."

"Now you're being just rude…1500, since were such good friends."

"1000, since I did you that favor before."

"1200, and not a gill less."

"Done." Ffamran held up the Gill

Jules reached out for it but the other boy pulled it back "600 now and 600 if your wears are _really_ worth my interests."

Jules grinned a slightly bitter grin. "Tricksy Bunansa, very tricksy."

"No, just smarter than your other customers. So what's it going to be?" The clever boy holding out the Gill

Jules takes it. He counts it and holds the bills up to the light.

"Oh come now…" Ffamran becoming slightly annoyed

Jules smiles and give him a side way glance "Thought you might be interested in knowing whose dream the guard is stomping on today…a rather stunning young lady from the looks of it."

Ffamran raised an unimpressed eye brow. "You barely have my interest; there are a great number of stunning young ladies in the world."

"All of them hailing from the Glomore Jungle?"

Ffamran's eyes went wide "You're joking."

"I never joke, not about business."

"Golmore Jungle?" asked Ffamran's school mate

"Yes…well that _is_ where they're from I hear." Simles Jules

"Are you sure about this?" asks Ffamran eagerly

"Pretty sure…" Nods Jules "A tall dark beauty with long white hair and a nice set of bunny ears atop her head, that's what they call a Viera is it not?"

Ffamran's eyes lit up. "A real live Viera." he whispered excitedly

"A what?" asked the other boy.

Jules grins. "So are my wears to your satisfaction?"

Ffamran hands over the rest of the Gill and goes dashing off towards the gate.

"Pleasure doing business." Jules calls after him

"Oi! Bunansa! What about class?" the boy called after is class mate.

…

Ffamran got to the gate seeing the guard was arguing with someone.

"I don't care if you are a Viera or The High Seraph Ultima, you're not getting in without Credentials or some one to sponsor your entry."

The guard turned to speak to his partner and Ffamran saw her. The Viera. She was just as he heard of Viera, beautiful tall dark skinned women with rabbit like ears.

The young boy stared in awe at her for she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Off with you now." Said the guard turning back. "Come back when you have the right paper work."

To the boy's dismay, the Viera turned and started to leave. He had to act fast.

"Wait!" He called out running up to the gate.

The guards turn as he passes them and walks up to Viera.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Hope these men didn't harass you too harshly."

"Oi! Just who the hell are you?" one guard asked

Ffamran turned and smiled, brushing off the gaurds rudeness. "Who indeed? Who are any of us really? Arcadian, Bhujerban…you know if you follow history and evolution back far enough, Humes originally descended from monkeys. Fancy that."

"Don't be cheeky with me you little whelp! Answer my question!"

"Oi watch your tongue!" The other guard stepped forward.

"What? He's just a kid…"

The guard got a smack over the head.

"Are you blind? Can't you see he's wearing an Academy of Knowledge and Wisdom uniform?"

The guard took a second look at Ffamran who was smiling innocently. "Ah, so he is. So sorry. Please accept my sincere apologies young sir."

"Quite alright." Smiled the boy. "Only doing your civic duty, keeping our fair city clear of vulgers and all that."

The guard nodded, pulling himself up importantly. "Quite right. Nice young lad, who understands the workings of the world."

The other guard stepped forward. "You know this Viera?"

"No, not personally." Said Ffamran, "But she's an acquaintance of Professor Fawkes."

"Ah. Dr. Seamus Nathaniel Fawkes? Professor of Natural History and Anthropology at the Arcadian Academy of Knowledge and Wisdom?"

"Yes." Nodded the boy "He got held up with a department meeting this morning and couldn't come himself so he sent me to meet her."

"Ah, is that how it is? Alright then." He motioned to the other guard and they both stepped as side.

"Thank you gentlemen." Ffamran beamed and turned to the Viera. "This way."

The Viera just stood there looking cautiously at the guards.

"It's alright." The boy assured her. "You can come in."

"Just like that?" asked the Viera curiously.

Ffamran smiled. "Just like that. Come now, the Professor is anxious to see you."

Ffamran started walking and the Viera followed.

"I do not know any Professor Fawkes." Said the Viera after they got into the city.

"I know." Said Ffamran

"Then why did you say I did?" she asked

"So they'd let you into the city. Professor Fawkes is an Anthropologist and if famous for his articles containing rare information on species. So it's not hard to believe he'd be acquainted with a Viera. And if you're in the city long enough he's sure to track you down eventually, so you really could say you're acquainted with him soon enough."

"I see…" said the Viera

"So what brings you to the capital?" the curious boy asks

"It is the only Hume city I have yet to see." The Viera said plainly

Ffamran noticed the rather unfeeling flat tone of her manner of speaking, though he didn't mind. He thought she had a very pretty voice and he liked her accent.

"Really? I've hardly been out of Arcadia. I've been to Bujerba once with Mother and Father and there was a class excursion to Nabradia back in 6th year. You've been to Rozarria too then?"

"Yes." Answered the Viera simply

"Ah, lucky. I've always wanted to go to Rozarria, but the empire has been at odds with them for ages so it's too dangerous for Arcadians to travel there. So what are you going to do now that you're in the city?"

"Find lodging I suppose."

"You're a woman of little words now aren't you?" Smiled Ffamran

"And you seem to be a man of a great many words." Said the Viera

Ffamran laughed "I suppose I am."

The boy opened his school bag and dug out a finely carved piece of wood, handing it to the Viera. "Here, you'll need one of these while you're in the city."

The Viera took the piece of wood from the boy and looked at it curiously "What is it?"

"A chop." Says the boy, "It's better than Gill in this city. That one's made of sandalwood, the best kind you can have. You can get in almost anywhere with that. Just show it at any inn and they'll let you stay no questions asked, you don't even have to pay or anything. Same with restaurants, you can order anything off the menu. And if anyone asks about your business in Arcadia, just stick with the story that you're acquainted with Professor Fawkes…"

Ffamran was suddenly interrupted by the sound of bells chiming.

"Ah!" the boy pulls out a pocket watch. "Ack! It's 2nd period already! Ho the dean's going to give me an earful this afternoon… sorry to rush off so briskly but I have to go. It was very nice meeting you. I'm sure to see you around. Bye."

The Viera stood watching the boy rush off, her head tiled curiously.

"What an odd fellow. Humes are certainly the most curious creatures I've ever encountered. This 'Outside' is a strange place indeed."

* * *

And thus Balthier meets Fran 

I have to say I kind of don't like Balthier's real name…Ffamran…I don't know why…it just rubs me the wrong way. Balthier is much better.

Some of the story arcs will open with a scene from the game which will be a kind of prelude to what the rest of the chapter/ arc the way this one opened with the part of the game you try and get into Arcadia for the first time…

Ooh! If you wanna see my pic of Bal and Fran's first meeting see my profile page were I have a link


	2. Deigned to partner with a Hume pt 2

**Deigned to partner with a Hume pt 2**

"She was beautiful Axle! Just like the stories say. Can you believe it? A real live Viera! I've always wanted to meet one. Ho…I can't _believe_ I forgot to ask her name."

The burly Bangaa gave a hardy laugh. "Aye beautiful creatures Viera are indeed."

It was later in the day and Ffamran was having in lunch at the Moogle Mechanics Guild, just down the street from the Academy. He usually spent much of his free time there. He had made friends with the Bangaa Ex-Brawler Axle, formally of Balfonhiem, who worked at the Guild doing heavy lifting and such.

Ffamran had been bullied a few years back, as were many of his fellow peers who attended the "_Academy of Dorks_" as those who took pleasure from tormenting the meek liked to so colorfully refer to the Academy of Knowledge and Wisdom. Well he _had_ been bullied. That is until he meet Axle one day and the Bangaa taught the boy a thing or two about fighting and defending ones self.

"Viera are mysterious beings, Kupo." Commented Nono "All secretive everything, you know, Kupo. Sorry to say but I think they're a bunch of snobs, Kupo!"

"Ah Nono, don't say that." Says Ffamran. "They're culture is most likely vastly different than ours. I'm sure if we can get to know them, you'll find they really aren't so bad. I mean more and more of them are coming into our world right? That means they want to expand their horizons. And now one's come to Arcadia…to the capital, city of knowledge and wisdom. Think of the information we can exchange. She's been to Rozarria! I've always wanted to know about Rozarria."

"Ah Kupo! Don't hold you're breath Ffam. A Viera's already been to Arcadia and she was just as secretive as the rest of 'em Kupo."

"Eh? Really? When was this?"

"Ah yer talkin' about Dr. Gwen ain't ya lad?" Asked Axle

"Sure am Kupo." Nono nodded

"Dr. Gwen?" Ffamran "I've heard of her…but no one ever told me she was Viera."

"That's because she doesn't like people saying she's Viera Kupo."

"Why not? That's what she is isn't she?"

"Ah, something about Viera who leave The Wood not being Viera any more Kupo."

"That's preposterous! You don't stop being something just by leaving a place. Humes that leave Dalmasca to come to live in Arcadia don't stop being Humes just because they move to a new place. And even if you come to a new place and adapt to a new culture and way of life, you're still affected with the culture you grew up with."

Axle shrugged "Well she got it in 'er head that she's ney a Viera any longer. An' she's lived among the Humes many a decade, I'm guessin' she feels more Hume than Viera."

"Hmmm…" Thinks Ffamran "I suppose… How long has she lived among the Humes?"

"I don' rightly know lad. I only know it was long before I was even a wee babe suckin' ma ma's teet when she ventured into our world. Rumor says she was one of the first."

"Is she still in the city? Maybe that Viera knows her."

"I dunno if that other Viera knows her Kupo, but she's not in the city any more. She studied at the Academy's Graduate School maybe 20 years back Kupo. I was just a little Moogle then, had barley just sprouted my pompom Kupo. Pop remembers her better than I do. Last I heard she lives in Bujerba. She comes to the capital every so often for lectures though."

"Hmmm, then maybe Professor Fawkes knows her. I'll have to ask him when I get back to school…"

Just then they heard the shop bell ring as someone walked into the front office.

"Excuse me; I heard this was a mechanics guild…" came a woman's voice. "Is anyone here?"

"Aye! Back here lass." Called Axle "What can we do for ye…"

Everyone was taken by surprise to see a tall dark woman with rabbit ears suddenly come walking into the shop.

"Ah! You're the Viera from this morning!" Ffamran pleasantly surprised

"Oh, 'tis Balthier." Says the Viera

"Eh? Are you referring to me?" The confused young Arcadian asked

"Yes." She said plainly

"That's not my name you know." Ffamran said tilting his head curiously

"I know." The Viera said in the same plain manner

The boy sighed "Well, if you know it's not my name then why are you calling me that?"

"Since I did not know your real name I gave you a name, as a reference."

"And do you make a habit of assigning random names to people." The boy asked curiously

"It is not a random name." The Viera said tiling her head "It is a name for you that I felt fit the circumstances for our meeting."

"Oh? Then who's Balthier and how does the name fit our meeting? "

"Balthier is a name from an old Viera tale. He was a Hume who lost his life because he meddled in affairs having nothing to do with him." The Viera said in her flat straight forward manner

"Ah. How can she say something like that that in such an unfeeling way?" he thought

Out loud he said "Oh, well sorry to have been meddlesome."

"Oh, I have offended you." The Viera made it a very plain statement, not apologetic in anyway.

"Well people usually don't like their efforts to help others being called 'meddlesome'…"

"I did not say your effort to help was meddlesome."

"No, you just felt it proper to name me after a character in a storythat _was_ meddlesome." Ffamran a bit annoyed

"Hmm, I suppose I did." The Viera stated plainly

"So if you don't think me meddlesome, why name me after someone who is?" Ffamran getting frustrated at this game of twenty questions

"Because you seem like the character…the kind of person people use easily and throw away easily once they are of no use."

"What?!" now he really _was_ offended.

"In the story, Balthier is a nice, kind man. He went out of his way to help people and fight for others. However when the time came when he himself needed help, his so called friends abandoned him, cutting their losses saving themselves, leaving him to die all alone."

The statement threw Ffamran and he didn't know how to respond.

Nono fluttered up to her getting in her face. "Oi! That's no way to treat a guy who helped you out Kupo!"

"Oh, I have said something wrong again." The Viera hung her head a bit.

Ffamran noticed that though her overall expression and manner remained blank and rather unemotional, her eyes were sad ever so slightly.

"Nono, it's alright." Said Ffamran. "No need to ruffle your pompom over it. I don't think she's said it to be mean. Right?"

"I meant no offence. Meeting you only reminds me of a character from a story my Aunt told me as a child, and not knowing your real name I only use him as a reference."

"See there?" Ffamran to Nono "Now, it's not polite to get up in a lady's face like that. She's new to the city. We don't want her getting it in her head that Arcadians are rude and short tempered now do we? Apologize."

"Sorry Kupo." Nono said his pompom drooping.

"I'm…um sorry…for… offending your friend." Said the as if she didn't quite know how to respond.

"Ne, how do you feel about that story? Personally." Ffamran asked the Viera.

"Well I…" The Viera pause to think about it. "I've always liked the Balthier character and I feel rather sorry for him, and think his friends loathsome cowards who should feel great shame for abandoning their comrade. A Viera would not make the mistake of getting involved with something that has nothing to do with her…however we would not leave someone who had helped us to die alone. 'Tis quite dishonorable."

Ffamran smiled feeling a bit better and decided that he liked the Viera. She was a bit strange but then again, wasn't everyone a bit strange in their own way? People are so fascinating …

Ffamran was pulled out of his thoughts by bells chiming "Ah! Is lunch over already?"

The boy scurried to gather up his things and sprinted for the door. "Ah!"

He suddenly skittered to a stop and wheeled around "My _real_ name is Ffamran by the way. Ffamran Mir Bunansa. What's yours?"

"Fran..." The Viera tilted her head looking at the boy. "Ffamran…I don't think I like that, it doesn't suit you…I think Balthier is a better fit."

The boy laughed "Fine then. Call me Balthier all you want."

"Ok I will then." Said Fran plainly

The bells chimed again. "Ho Gods I'm late _again_!"

"Bye Fran! See you later!" He called as he bolted out the door.

"What an odd boy…though rather interesting…for a Hume"

* * *

And thus is how Ffamran got the name Balthier

And now you know why I was using Balthier instead of Ffamran in my other fic when he was still in Arcadia and hadn't become a sky pirate yet

So my musings about a young Bal, pre sky pirate, hating his father days…

The young Bunansa boy is basically a good kid that follows the rules and does what he's told but he'll bend the rules if he feels it's for a good cause… like getting a pretty girl into the city…X3 hey, that's a good cause if I ever saw one XD

He doesn't really have a rebellious streak… yet…he just gets his sympathy of lower class people trying to make a better life for themselves from his father who worked himself up into the noble status he is now…more details on that later

Like any other boys he's prone to mischief and his mind is totally in the gutter when he gets around other horny teenage boys his age. Boys will be boys.


	3. Origins of the Great House Bunansa Pt 1

**Origins of the Great House Bunansa Pt. 1  
Dr. Gwen**

"Interested in mechanics are ya now? Sure Lass we can see what we can do for ya." Chuckled Axle. "Ya say ye've worked with ol' Siris in Nabaradia have ye now? That should count for somethin'. Tell ya what lass, come back 'round tomorrow afternoon, by then we may 'ave found a place for ye."

"Thank you very much." The Viera bowed "I appreciate your kindness."

"Any friend of Ffam is a friend of ours kupo." nodded Nono. "He's a good friend to have and don't you forget it kupo. You're lucky you ran into him kupo."

"Aye 'is a good lad." Nodded Axle "Not so discriminatin' like most high 'n mighty upper class Arcadians."

Fran bowed out of the Moogle Mechanics Guild and ventured out to explore the capital further. The vast city soon proved to be a bit overwhelming and the travel weary Viera decided to call it a day. She opted to find lodging but first she saw fit to find something to eat. She followed her nose to a part of Arcadia which had many restaurants. As Fran stood contemplating which place she should choose her eye caught sight of something. A tall dark skinned woman. Her hair was Garnet Red but the rabbit like ears made the woman unmistakably Viera. As the Viera turned Fran recognized her face someone she

Fran was quite surprised to see another Viera in the city, let alone one she had known before.

"Gwyneth, is that really you?" Fran said approaching the Viera

The Viera turned around. "A child of the Wood? Here? Who are you and how might you know me?"

"Aunt Gwyneth. It is I, Fran. Your brother's middle daughter."

"Fran?" she stepped forward to get a better look.

"Goodness child it is you." She walks over to Fran opening her arms to her. Fran opens to the embrace. "Oh little one, I did not think I would ever see you again."

Gwyneth steps back and looks Fran over. "Just look at you. You hadn't even grown into your ears when I left The Wood, now look at you. Come child we have much to catch up on. Have you eaten dinner yet dear?"

Fran shook her head. "I was just on my way to find something."

"Then come with me, I know nice little place." Gwyneth took Fran by the hand and led her down the street.

"Ah! Dr. Gwen." Greeted the hostess as the two Viera walk into a quant little bistro. "Back in the city for another lecture?"

"Yes indeed." Smiled Gwyneth

"You're favorite table is open if you like Dr. Gwen." Says the hostess

"Ah, Thank you dear." The two women head back to a corner table and sit down.

"I'll have my usual." Gwyneth says to the young girl waiting on them "Fran dear what would you like?"

"Um…I'll try what you're having." Said Fran

"Right away." Curtseyed the waitress.

"Before we sadly reminisce about the past and The Wood, I must know… how ever did you get into the city?"

Fran told her about the boy at the gate and meeting him again at the Mechanics Guild.

"Ah yes, the young Bunansa boy, I should have known." Gwyneth laughed "_Balthier_, how fitting. He's a very kind boy always eager to help people out, crusading for those that would be turned away from the Capitals gleaming streets. Dr. Fawkes protégé. I hear he's graduating soon. Two years ahead of schedule even. But nothing less from the offspring of Dr. Cid."

"What can you tell me about him?" Asked Fran "I've heard the name 'Bunansa' and 'Dr. Cid' all over this city. Are they a very important family?"

"Oh yes, I should say so." Nodded Gwyneth, "Dr. Cid is the head of Draklore Laboratory, the principal lab of research and development in Arcadia. Also he's acquainted with Lord Sabian the Emperor's eldest son and young Lord Vane, the Emperor's third son, sees him as a great mentor and friend. This gives him and his family Gentry status, one who has a personal relationship with some one of the imperial family.

His wife, a woman by the name of Silvia, came from a family of Gentry status as well. If I'm not mistaken, her Uncle is a Senator. The boy, as you know, attends the Arcadian Academy of Knowledge and Wisdom, which has been acknowledged as the highest institution of learning in all of Ivalice. Saying it's a prestigious school is an understatement. Knowledge is power and currency here in Arcadia and anyone who attends The Academy has very a very high standing and credibility. The fact that the boy was able to get in says something. I should know, having studied there myself. It has a _very_ strict and steadfast policy of only accepting worthy applicants. You need more than just money and status to get in. Not even a son of the emperor him self could get in if he failed to pass the entrance exam. The boy passed the test with flying colors. He did so well in fact he was able to skip first and second year.

I'm keeping an eye on him myself. In all honesty, I'm a bit terrified at what kind of man he may become. Many feel he'll eventually join the Airship Guild, or enter the Airship design department like is father did. But if the Military Ministry ever got his hands on him… Oh I shudder at the thought. He's smart yes, but he's also very cunning and has the makings of a great strategist, if he should ever go into the Military Akademy. His calling and passion is Airships, but thanks to that old bat Fawks, the boy has an interest in people and psychology, he can get in side ones head if he tries at it, plus he knows how to work the system, as you saw before. Overall he's a very easy person to please and he's quite content. He's had a life relatively free of hardship. I would hate to see what would become of him if he were to befall some great tragedy."

"Hmm." Fran taking in the things her Aunt had told her. "He seems quite complex. This city's workings and the people that live in it are most complicated."

"Yes indeed." Agreed Gwyneth, "Which is why I opt not to live here. I could hardly bear the two Cycles I was here studying. The day they handed me my Doctorate I moved out. I have a nice little place in a quaint suburb of Bujerba. Lovely place, Bujerba. The people there are so laid back and not ones to go nosing in other people's business, unlike these Arcadians, always wanting to know everything about everything. But in spite of not living here I find myself here often enough for lectures and such."

Just then the waitress came with their order. "Here you go ladies."

"Thank you dear." Said Gwyneth

"May I ask if you will be paying together or separately?" the waitress

"Um…I have one of these." Said Fran, pulling out the sandalwood chop she had received earlier.

"Ah, very well Miss." The waitress bowed and walked away.

"Heavens child, you've only been in the capital a day. Where ever did you get one of those already?"

"The boy, Balthier gave it to me during our first meeting. He said I would need one when I'm in the city."

Gwyneth smiles "Oh my, my, my dear it seems the young man may have a taken a quick fancy to you. It's common for one to give out regular Pinewood Chops freely, but a Sandalwood Chop and a on your first meeting too." Gwyneth laughs "But you have to be careful dear, a young Hume's heart is quite fragile, especially a man who's full of pride. Yes, now that I think of it, the young man does have a quite a fondness for women. He _is_ that age now. In general he has the same attitude towards woman our males do, holding an air of great respect, having vast admiration with a touch of obsessive infatuation for all women. His mother, Silvia, a very kind and loving woman, brought him up to respect women. Also he's a bit of a romantic, gets it from his parents. A regular fairy tale, that relationship, they way adore each other. I watched young Cid courting Silvia all throughout my time studying at the Academy. A Bestowed Coupling if I ever saw one. No surprise their son dreams of one day finding such love. The Hume concept of love is a rather perplexing thing, really."

"Yes, love seems like a very complex emotion indeed." Said Fran. "I'm interested in learning more about it. And I'm very interested in learning more about the Bunansas. Their family dynamic is quite intriguing."

"Yes, so it is." Gwyneth smiled shrewdly "Well then if you are all that interested I shall tell you the tale that has captivated the heart of all Arcadia.

* * *

Enter Dr. Gwen. She's going be a semi main character later on, tho I don't know if I'll be able to tell much of her history…so here.

Gwyneth is a Viera from Fran's old village. She was one of the first to leave the Wood many decades ago. She left the Wood when she was 19 Cycles/95 years old and has lived among the Humes for almost a century. There is a 14 Cycle/70 year age difference between her and Fran. Fran was very young, even in Hume years when she left. She is Fran's Aunt, her Father's younger sister and for future reference, a Flora Aligned Viera, Gabana Lilies to be precise (see Mating Rituals of the Viera Chapter 13)

Fran sees Gwyneth as being very wise and greatly admires and looks up to her.

In living with the Humes for so long, Gwen has picked up on their long winded manner of speaking, and with her keen ears is able to hear a great deal of what's going on, she has the goods on the most influential families in Bujerba, Dalmasca, Nabradia, Arcadia, and Rozarria, and has a special interest in the Bunansas since she attended the Academy of Knowledge and Wisdom around the same time Dr. Cid had. She also loves gossip, a bad Hume habit she picked up over the years. As you can imagine she has become quite unViera-like indeed.

In spite of her criticism of Arcadians wanting to know everything about everything, she has developed a want for knowledge and studied at numerous institutes of learning all over Ivalice, including the Library of Rozarria, Nabradia Foundation of Higher Learning and the Arcadian Academy of Knowledge and Wisdom, from which she received her Doctorates in Biology, Medicine and Natural Science. She is the only Viera to have a Doctorate. Her primary job is a Doctor and Professor at the Bujerban teaching hospital and clinic. But in the future she will open a small private practice, taking Viera only patients, since more and more Viera are leaving the Wood and come in need of a good Doctor they can trust. Dr. Gwen is often invited to Arcadia to attend and speak at lectures.

She is currently working on a study. However she has kept the subject and details of that study a secret. The only thing anyone has caught wind of is that it has something to do with Viera.

---


	4. Origins of the Great House Bunansa Pt 2

**The Origin of the Great House Bunansa Pt. 2  
The Bunansas **

One thing Fran remembered about Gwyneth was that she was a great storyteller. Fran sat back and closed her eyes letting the story of the Bunansas unfold before her.

---

"Cidifous Denm Bunansa had known Silvia Sabrina Waning since his early Academy days and had been very much infatuated with her. Silvia too, was drawn to Cid and they both deeply wished to be married. But Silvia was from an affluent family of Gentry status and her father would not marry off his only daughter to a simple scholar whose family was of minor upper middle-class status. Cid was determined to become a man worthy to marry the woman he loved.

He worked hard at the Academy and after graduating entered Draklore Laboratory's Airship design department. At the same time he studied and worked to gain his advanced degrees. Continuing to work hard, Cid strove to make an impact in his field worthy of notice. His ingenious designs and adept skill gained him great notoriety and soon after he received his Doctorate at the age of 25, Dr. Cid was promoted to the head of the department.

Dr. Cid was the head of a department at Draklore and with this position and potential to climb higher still, earned a substantial salary. On top of that, Cid was making friends in very high places…Gentry's, Judges and many high ranking Military personnel who were becoming intrudingly interested in Cid's nethicite research. He received an informal visit from Lord Sabian, the emperor's eldest son and the head of Arcadia's Military Ministry. Also, it is significant to note, that young Lord Vane, 7 at the time, had opted to tag along with his elder brother on this meeting and Dr. Cid found himself quite occupied in answering a curious little boy's questions. The young Lord took a liking to Cid and Lord Sabian was convinced Cid's research was of great importance to the future of the empire.

With Lord Sabian's backing and a budding friendship with young Lord Vane he gained not only notoriety for his research but the title of Gentry as well. Now surely a man of this status was a man who could be deemed worthy of marrying a woman of Silvia's standing. Her father thought so and gave the couple his blessing. They were married in the spring during the Spring Equinox festival and were very happy.

The Bunansas wished very much for a child of their own and after becoming comfortable settled in their married life, they began planning to expand their family. However it seemed Silvia had a rather hard time conceiving. After several years and three miscarriages the Bunanas had all but given up. But Silvia wanted to try one last time. Miraculously this time she was finally able to conceive and carry the child full term and thus their son, Ffamran Mir Bunansa was born. He was their miracle child so you can imagine how much they adore their only son leaving him wanting for nothing. Though, mind you he's not quite as spoiled as the other children of privilege background. His father Dr. Cid had worked very hard to get where he is today and would have his son do nothing less. Coming from a middle class background, having had to work hard for the noble status he held, Cid instilled the value of hard work into his son from a young age. He made the boy earn every chop he has and if he wants pocket money he has to earn that on his own as well. Though, Balthier is the apple of his mother's eye and she spoils and pampers him greatly when his father wasn't looking. Silvia has made sure to shape her precious baby boy into a fine well cultured gentleman. They can often be seen together attending concerts, gallery openings and such. He has always revered and adored his mother from the time he was a small child and he's what Humes call "A mama's boy." Meaning he adores and cherishes his mother significantly above all others.

The boy respects and admires his father immensely as well. He loved spending time in his father's office in the Laboratory when he was a small child. Cid would explain in length about experiments he was working on and every question a curious little boy could ask was always explained in great significant detail and often accompanied by interesting diagrams, models or demonstrations. Balthier's young impressionable mind soaked up the information like a sponge. Thus by the time Balthier entered the elementary section of the Academy of Knowledge and Wisdom, he was already well beyond the level of other children his age. The professors of the Academy were pleased to see Dr. Cid's son had inherited his father's genius.

Just two years ago Dr. Cid was promoted to the head of Draklore and this summer the boy is due to graduate the Academy of Knowledge and Wisdom with honors as Valavictorian and the youngest graduate form the Academy of Knowledge and Wisdom in 50 years.

* * *

Side Note

Yes, Balthier was a geek...and a Mama's boy...I figured couldn't grow up in Arcadia with a father like Cid and not be smart himself and I have this notion about men who are nice to women learning to respect them from their mothers and such. Right now Balthier is a fairly good well mannered boy who does what he's told and somewhat respects athority...now watch as that goes right out the window XD

Being a well cultured man appreciating fine art and such will come very handy to Balthier once he starts his Pirating career in allowing him not only to woo many women with his fine taste and class but also help him to know when someone's trying to rip him off selling him fake goods and to know just how much something will fence for.

Sorry for being so long between Chapters I'm still trying to figure out how to piece this story together. I'm not very satifide with this chapter. I've been chipping away at it for months as I had parts of it written when I was still writing Viera Matting rituals, now I'm kind of tired of it. Sorry it sucks...the story will get more intresting. this chapter is more my musings about the Bunansa Family and how things were before Cid went of to Gilruvegan and such. I added a new character, Lord Sabian. Later on I'll bring in Lord Damond. These are Vayne's older brothers you hear about briefly in the game but know nothing about them. I'll try to make a story about what happens to them and just why they're killed...


	5. Father and Son

**Father and Son**

Balthier peeked around the corner eyeing the moving surveillance camera. As soon as it paned away he stepped into the hall and took two steps to the right and one large step forward and stopped as another camera paned his way. "3, 2, 1." Balthier counted down then took half a step back swept three steps left and took two more steps forward, pausing in another camera's blind spot. "4, 3, 2, 1." Balthier stepped again, continuing his waltz down the corridor avoiding being seen by the cameras. Balthier continued on his way dodging two sets of gaurds, hacking the elevator access codes and waltzed his way through another camera monitored hallway.

He came to his final destination. A door with a security panel which he bypassed with an encrypted key card. He walked into the room, which was actually a rather large study. A large desk cluttered with books and papers sat at one end, book selves took up one wall while windows took up another. Balthier walked farther into the room as it seemed as if no one was there.

But Balthier knew better.

The boy jumped back suddenly avoiding a blast from a hovering robot.

"Bloody Rook." 

Balthier jumped dodging another blast dropping his bag as he leapt. As the bad dropped the boy pulled a throwing knife which he flung with keen accuracy sending it into the Rook's optical unit, disabling it. Balthier landed tucking into a roll and popped back on his feet. 

"Hmmph." Balthier smirked

"You know, you they'll let you past security if you simply announce yourself." Said a man coming up behind him. "This is the 5th Rook you've disabled this month.

"Ah, what's the fun in that?" The boy said to the man behind him. "And if you don't want your toys broken then don't leave them lying about. Anyway, don't you think you're a bit old to be tinkering with such things?"

Dr. Cid laughed "Well there are things that some people never out grow."

Balthier turned to his father. "That's true I suppose."

"You know." Cid, grinning at his son. "I _do_ have a new toy even you might like."

"Oh?" Balthier titling his head with quipped interest. His father did always let him play with the best toys.

"Mm yes, just cleared testing the other day…however Lord Sabian wants to see a performance flight before he'll sign off on it going into production…"

The boy's eyes lit up. "You mean the new fighter?! The one powered by Nethicite? It's finished."

Cid tossed Balthier key crystal for his prototype fighter

"Can I really fly it?"

"Well you did have a hand in helping with the design. I need someone who really knows the girl to…" Cid tilled his head with a slight smile "show off what she's capable of."

A wide devious grin split the boys face. 

….

"Are you sure he should be doing this darling? Isn't this the job of one of the Air Division Pilots?" Fretted Lady Silvia as she watched her son pull on a flight suit.

"Nonsense!" Said Dr. Cid to his wife. "He helped design the thing who better to show off what she's capable of."

"But it's a Military exercise; I heard the security drones will be targeting him, should not a more experienced Pilot do this?" Balthier's mother fussing over her only child being involved in such dangerous work.

"Oh come now Silvia Dear. The drones will only be shooting paint pellets to mark where they would hit. That is…_if_ they manage to hit him. I taught the boy how to fly an airship from the time he was five myself, you know that. He's the best damned pilot in the Empire."

"Don't worry mother." Balthier smiled "They've had test pilots running it for a month now and got all the bugs worked out already so it won't go exploding on me."

Lady Silvia gave her son a look that said she wasn't amused by his remark.

"It'll be fine mother. It's only a performance run. You know… a nice little display of flash and spark for the Royals and High Class Mucky Mucks to show off the army's new toy and how brilliant and advanced the Great Empire of Arcadia is." 

"Exactly!" Says Cid. "It's not like he's marching off to the front line dear. It's a perfectly safe operation and Gods know the boy isn't above showing off."

Silvia couldn't hold back a smile. She knew she could never win with these two when they ganged up against her. She gave a sigh of defeat. 

"Master Ffamran, we're ready for you."

"I'll be fine mother. Promise." Balthier leaned over and kissed his mother on the cheek before walking to the airship on the launching platform. 

"Just don't do anything over the top!" Silvia called at the last effort of motherly apprehension as her son climbed into the cockpit.

"Ya sure!" the boy called back in a tone that only gave lip service to his mother's concern.

"Ffamran Mir Bunansa…!" 

But Mrs. Bunansa's protests were cut off by his wide boyish grin and the closing hatch of the airship. 

"He'll be fine dear." Cid reassures his wife putting his arm around her. "Now then, why don't you join the other Ladies on the Observation deck?

…

Silvia joined the Ladies and other Gentries of Arcadia that came out to see Dr. Cid's new airship. It boasted to be faster and more efficient than any other airship made before. 

"So what's makes it so much more faster and efficient that the other ships Cidolfus?" Lord Sabian asked.

"It's the new Nethicite powered engine is it not?" Remarked Vayne "The stone makes its own power, so you don't need a big bulky engine for it. Just something enough to harness and redistribute the vast power the stone emits."

Cid laughed "Yes, indeed my Young Lord. So good of you to pay such close attention to my scientific babble."

"Well you're 'babble' as you put it, has always been so much more intriguing than the babble of any of my tutors." Smiles Vayne 

"Ho you flatter me too much My Lord." Cid giving Vayne a sweeping bow. 

"And just how powerful is this new engine?" Asks Lord Sabian

"Well why don't you watch and see for yourself My Lord." Said Cid, walking over to the control panel. Cid pushed a button to turn on the intercom for the observation deck.

"We shall now begin the demonstration of the new airship. For your safety, would those watching be so kind as to put on the protective glasses and head sets provided. 

Once everyone covered their ears with the head sets and put on the protective glasses Cid received a signal that all was clear.

Cid turned on the radio controls. "All set Ffamran?"

"Ready and waiting." Balthier's voice coming excitedly over the radio.

"You're clear for take off. Why don't show them what the girl can do."

"Heh, sure thing." 

The airship began to rise up off the launching pad, turning out towards open sky. It hovered for a moment and the sound of engines powering up clicked and whirled.

"Let her rip." Dr. Cid said and there was a sudden flash and burst of energy and the ship was streak across the horizon one instant, then gone completely from sight in the next. 

"WOOOOHOOOOOO!"

Balthier's jovial resonance could be heard over the radio. 

"T-that's—" Started Lord Sabian but was cut off by Cid holding up is hand

"Wait for it…" and Cid started to count down with the fingers of his raised hand. "5, 4, 3, 2…"

Suddenly there was a great loud CRACK! Followed by a BOOM and a suddenly a shock wave hit like an intense wind which cracked many of the windows and blew people's hats clear of their heads. 

"W-What was that?!" asked Lord Sabian

"I believe we have experienced a Sonic Boom." Says Vayne "The phenomenon which follows once a high speed craft has broken the sound barrier…" 

"What?" asked Lord Sabian

"In laymen terms…" Vayne giving what could have been taken as a condescending smirk. "From Zero to the speed of sound in… 5.9 seconds."

"I-is that even possible?" the bewildered Lord asked.

"That, as we have just seen, is apparent." Remarked Vayne

"You alright boy?" Cid asked of his son over the radio 

"HAHAHAHAHAH! Never Better!" The boy as giddy as ever.

"We're about it release the security drones." A technician said over the radio to Balthier. "Are you ready master Ffamran?" 

"Heh heh. Let's dance." 

"That's my boy! Show them what for!" Cid cheering his son on pleasantly delighted over the performance of his new creation. 

Vayne was delighted at this new invocation that succeeded so spectacularly in harnessing raw power of Nethicite. What other possibilities was this stone capable of. What new power could be unleashed? The Young ambitious Lord smiled. Plotting.

---

Dun dun duuuuu!

Sorry for it being such a late update. I'm sure most of you gave up hope but thanks to some nudging and plot bunny help by ShadowConley I was able to finished these new chapters. Yatta!


	6. To Giruvegan

**To Giruvegan**

"…_ Time is short. We follow Cid. He's heading towards Giruvegan._

"_Giruvegan" Ashe Nods_

…

"Giruvegan?"

"Yes my boy! Giruvegan!" Said Cid excitedly, "All my findings about Nethicitehas lead us to the Ancient City of Giluvegan in the land shrouded in Mist. Thanks to Lord Vayne's endorsement, the expedition has been approved. I lead the excursion team and we leave at months end. Oh what new discoveries shall we make in the ancient city? What questions may we find answers to? What answers may we find questions for?" Cid laughed "I am simply beside myself."

"And how long will you be gone for?" the boy asks his father

"Well, it's in the Jagd Difohr, so we can't take an airship the whole way." Said Cid. "From Rabanastre we'll have to go the old fashion way and it's quite a trek. From Dalmasca's Royal City, through the Giza and Ozome Plans, then we trudge through the Glomore Jungle, no pleasant forest stroll I can tell you, and after that, the Feywood, shrouded both in Mist and Mystery. The trip to the Feywood takes a week and a half for a small group making good time, but for our large expedition party we would most likely have to go at a slower pace. And then once we get to the Feywood, Gods know what we'll find. The thick mist makes it hard to navigate. We may wander about for weeks and find not a bloody thing. Plus there's bound to be fiends made strong by the mist… "

"So it will be dangerous then…" The boy wondering about his father's safety 

"Ah, well… I don't know. I suppose." Admitted Cid

Balthier laughed "I don't know? That's strange sounding, coming from you."

"Well they don't call The Unknown, The Unknown for nothing boy. If people knew anything about it then it wouldn't be called that now would it. But rest assured! Your father won't let it be unknown for much longer."

"Do you think you'll be back before Summer Solstice?"

"Well yes, given the conditions of going into the Feywood, as a precaution the expedition will only be gone two months at the very latest. If we stay out longer than then it will be a sign something went wrong and they'll send a rescue party. " Cid nods and then smiles. "Worry not lad. That's the worst case scenario. I have every confidence we'll make it back alive. And _most_ importantly, I'll be back time enough to see you graduate." The older man reaching out and ruffling his son's hair.

The boy smiles. "Promise?" 

"Promise."

------------

"Giruvegan you say?" Fran popping up her head through the engine block she was working on. "Interesting."

Nono had found work for Fran at the Arcadian Mechanist Guild. The fact that she had worked under the famous Siris of Nabaradia gave her much clout and more chops to her name. Though, Axle was a bit weary about having Fran work there, for the young Shop Forman Xander, brilliant as he was, was known as a horrible womanizer and not many female employees ever stayed there very long not being able to put up with him. But Fran had proved herself able to hold her own with Xander after she, with seemingly no effort and a rather blank unfeeling look in her eye, put him in an arm twist after he had been so bold as to slap her ass. "I would appreciate it if you didn't touch me." She had said in her flat unfeeling tone, as the chiseled, muscular man's man was screeching like a little school girl. Fran had earned respect and renown throughout the working guilds of Arcadia and was instantly accepted as a peer and an equal.

Balthier often stopped by after school to visit her. She didn't do much talking, but she was always a good listener. Some times he was afraid she wasn't really listening to him at all, for she would just keep on with her work not even saying "hmm" or "is that so?" the way others would, even pretending they where paying attention. But then, every so often Fran would remark on something he had brought up if it caught her attention. After a while, Balthier slowly caught onto the kinds of things that caught her attention and slowly excavated a few of her interests little by little. 

He greatly enjoyed this. The boy loved studying people and finding about them without asking about them directly. And Fran was a difficult subject to read, for she was anything but an open book. But he was never one to shy away from a challenge. His ability to read people was one of his talents that helped him the most in surviving the high world of society, getting on the good side of the right people and charming ones way to a good reputation. By reading people without letting on he'd been reading them Balthier could present a person with a small little something that seemed insignificant and trifle but he'd know that that little thing would have great significance and meaning to them. This would make him seem thoughtful and insightfully kind. People would open up to him more and he could then pry deeper.

Balthier knew Fran was interested in ancient culture so he had brought up his father's excursion to Gilluvegan. 

"Mmm." Balthier nods "After the great success with the Nethicite powered fighter ship, Lord Vayne was curious as to what strength the power of Nethicite held and what other possibilities it could have. Set Father off on a tangent of research, that. He's scarcely been home. Has me off fetching books from the National Library and mother has had to bring him changes of clothes and warmed meals, else he'd never eat a proper meal or pay no mind to the fact he's worn the same shirt and trousers for a week." Balthier laughed. "She's had resort to her womanly whiles of seduction to get him to pay any sort of attention to her… those are few times Father sends me off to the Library and tells me to take my time getting back." Balthier gave Fran a suggesting look filled with promises of seduction.

"Mmm, Interesting." Fran says in her usually flat tone 

"Mmm interesting she says" Balthier thinks sighing internally, deflated after being shot down, once again, before even getting within good flirting range. Most people would have laughed or something at the mention of things of a sensual nature. But this was Fran and things of flirting and seduction where lost on her. Much to his disappointment. 

"Anyway..." Balthier continued "He says all of his findings about Nethicite pointed to the Land of Mist, which is another reference to Giruvegan. He thinks if he goes there, he can find out more. He presented the idea to Lord Vayne and he in turn was able to convince his brother Lord Damond, who has the head seat on the Ministry Advisory Counsel to allow a state funded excursion."

"I see." Says Fran. "It would seem that Lord Vayne has much respect for your father and his research to go so far as to speak to his brother about it and his desires."

"Ya… I suppose." Balthier didn't like to talk about Lord Vayne's interest in his father. Though he'd never say so out loud, Balthier didn't really like the young Lord one little bit. Sure, his father's relationship with the emperor's son gave them high status and renown in the city and Vayne had always been perfectly pleasant toward him growing up, but the Lord had always hovered around Cid for as long as he could remember, and recently Vayne seemed to be talking with his father more that he or his mother got to. 

"You know of it then? Giruvegan I mean?" Balthier asked changing the subject. It had been his mention of the Ancient City that had peeked Fran's interest thus it was chance to get her to talk and maybe find out more about her and Viera. "Father said they have to go through the Glomore Jungle to get there…"

"Mmm." Fran nodded "It is told of in a song of my people. '_On the farthest shores of the river of time… shrouded deep in the roiling Mist…the holy land sleeps: Giruvegan. Who knows the paths? The way to its doors?' _

"Have you ever been there?" Balthier asks, smiling internally, happy about getting the small snippet about Viera Lore.

The Viera shook her head. "The Viera do not venture far into the Feywood. The mist is quite thick, thicker than any fog, after a certain depth one can scarcely see their hands in front of their faces. Also it shimmers and reflects odd shadows. You know not if it is your own shadow you see or one of a fierce fiend that roams about the mist."

"A bit eerie if you ask me." Says Balthier "Do you know anything about the city it's self? About who lived there? Why they disappeared." 

Fran tilted her head thinking. "Well as the song says, it is a holy land. According to myth, gods live there and the ancient civilization centered on worshiping them. That is all I know. No one knows exactly why the city was abandon there is only myth. It is believed the ancestors of the Hume race originated from there a great many centuries ago and it is said they left the city, fleeing, after the gods where somehow angered."

"Hmm, I don't much like the sound of that." Says Balthier. "I wonder if Father will be alright."

"I'm sure he would be fine." Says Fran continuing her work. "You said the team will be accompanied by about a dozen solders and Mages Licensed for High Level Magicks. That should suffice in keeping Dr. Cid and the others safe from harm."

"Well if its Gods they're up against, do you really think a handful of solders and some Mages would stand a chance?" 

"Hmmm, you make a good point." Says Fran casually tilting her head. "Let us then pray they do not do anything to invoke the Gods wrath." 


	7. Decline

**Decline into darkness in which Fran tries her hand at lighting up a gloomy Balthier. **

"Ah! Sir William!" Balthier called to one of the solders "Welcome back!" 

The solder turned and smiled walking over them. "Ah, Young Master Ffamran. Lady Silvia you're as lovely as ever." The solder bowing to the lady. "Nice welcome to come home to."

It had been about one and a half months since the party Dr. Cid led to Gilruvegan left. Balthier had just got word the other day that the party had made contact again after clearing the Jagd and arrived at Rabanastre. They would depart on an afternoon airship for Arcadia the following day. Balthier and his mother went to meet them on arrival.

"So how was it?" Balthier asked excitedly "Was the Feywood really as treacherous as everyone says it is? Did you find the ancient city?"

"Yes and Yes." Sir William said to Balthier's questions. "The creatures of the mist are quite fierce indeed. Monstrous creatures, and the ones inside the city even more so. I dare say we hardly got out alive."

Balthier's mother gasped "Is everyone alright?"

"No worries My Lady. There where injuries but we were good enough to think to bring someone licensed for level 9 white and green magicks. Everyone's quite safe."

"Oh thank goodness." Silvia sighed with relief

"Ah, but I bet Father's disappointed if it was too dangerous to do any exploring…" 

"True the team wasn't able to explore very much when we got inside, but Dr. Cid really doesn't seem all that put off." Said Sir William 

"Really? And how's that?" Balthier inquired curiously 

"Fascinating! I _never_ would have thought of that." Came a voice 

Balthier turned to see who it was. "Ah. It's Father!" Balthier ran towards him "Father welcome back!"

But Cid didn't appear to notice his son and seemed to be absorbed in something else.

"Father? Hello?" Balthier waved his hand in front of his father's face. At that Cid turned looking cross.

"Bah! How rude! Don't interrupt, I taught you better manners than that."

Balthier tilled his head curiously. "Hu? Interrupt what?" 

"Hm?" Dr Cid turning his head back in the direction he was looking before "Oh, he's just my son, pay him no mind… you were saying…" Cid paid no attention to anything else around him as he seemed to be deeply engaged in conversation. But with whom, no one could tell. Cid nodded occasionally and would say 'Hmm, I see' or 'Fascinating'. But there was no one else around Cid that he could be talking to. 

Lady Silvia came over "Darling welcome back." She beamed

But just as she went to reach out to embrace him, Cid suddenly turned and started walking briskly in another direction, as if he hadn't even seen or heard his wife.

"Come now, we can go to my Laboratory directly." Cid said to no one "We must start straight away. Yes, yes, no time to waist… no time to waist at all.

…

Fran tilted her head looking down at Balthier. He had come into the shop after school as usual but he'd been there a full 15mins and hadn't said a word. Usually he'd open his mouth the very instant he walked in the door, but this time he hadn't said a word.

"Balthier not talking…" Fran thought. "Something might be wrong." Fran had found that a vast change in a Humes behavior was usually and indication something was wrong. She had confirmed this with Gwyneth for he had been like this ever since his father came back and she had agreed that there is probably something bothering the boy.

"Yes" Fran nodded to herself "Something is surely bothering him." The Viera, coming to a consensus with her thoughts. Fran figured Balthier would have been chattering non stop about his father's adventures to the Land of Mist. But the first day, all she had heard about was how Cid was suddenly acting strange and had shut him self up in his office, and since the boy had reverted to his current state and only ever came in to the shop to sit looking rather gloomy and down hearted. 

"Humes have a word for this …" Fran thought, deeply contemplating Balthier's emotional state. "Sulking? or…Dejected… maybe… Hmmm... There was a word the Humes used to cover the general state of sulking and feeling dejected and over all being sad… what was it again? 

Ah! Depressed. Yes. That was it. Balthier seems depressed." Fran felt rather accomplished being able to recognize another Hume emotional state. There were just so many, and a lot of them seem sort of a like, but Fran had found that there were varying differences making it rather difficult to decipher. 

"Ok… so I've identified his emotional state." Fran continued on her assessment of the situation. "In circumstances such as this, one would try and…comfort the person in some way…." Fran then began wracking her brain going over all the ways Humes use to comfort one another. After thinking long and hard, something came to mind. 

"Balthier."

"Hm?" The boy looked up. "Ah Fran. Sorry, my mind was wondering a bit." Balthier put on a bright smile, all signs of his implied depression faded away. This threw Fran. Maybe he wasn't so depressed after all and her gesture for comfort would seem out of place or inappropriate… no. no… Gwyneth had told her about Humes disposition to mask unpleasant emotions. They did it as an emotional defense or a way to not to be bothersome to those around them… 

"Did you want something Fran?" Balthier asked

Fran's thoughts snapped back to the task at hand "Ah. Um yes…I was just wondering if you'd like a hug." The Viera said in a very straight forward manner as if she'd asked if he'd like a cup of tea.

"Huh?" Blinked the young Arcadian. "Where'd that come from? Do I look like I need a hug?" Balthier smiled 

"Um…yes?" The Viera tilled her head. "You've seemed…Depressed lately and I've heard that when Humes are depressed they some times gain comfort if someone gives them a hug."

Balthier was speechless. The fact that Fran was worried about him and would go as far as to try and comfort him touched him deeply. "No, that's ok. But… Thank you. Your sentiment really means a lot to me." Balthier gave her a small smile that was genuine and not a mask to hide anything.

Fran was weary but it did seem Balthier was sincerely comforted by her gesture. She felt a bit proud of herself and decided to take it a bit further. She heard Humes, when depressed, are comforted when they're minds are taken off of whatever it is they are depressed about, also when eating comforting foods they enjoy… 

"There is a new café that has opened. They have a wide variety of cakes teas that you may find to your liking. Would you be reminiscent on going?" The Viera inquired, again in her flat nonchlant tone of voice. 

But Balthier saw the gesture for what it was and was moved as well as stunned. Fran really was sincerely trying to make him feel better. He smiled completely forgetting his woes. "I… Well. If a beautiful lady asks who am I to decline?" 

Fran nodded, satisfied with her effort, and counted it as a successful attempt at comforting a Hume. It gave her a strange new set of feelings. She was happy she had been able to cheer up Balthier a little, and it made her realize, she hadn't liked the feeling of having him be sad. What did that mean? 

"Shall we be off then?" The young man standing.

Fran nodded.


	8. Heart of Stone

**Heart of stone**

_That's when he lost his heart to the Nethicite, lost himself…_

_And I suppose that's when I lost my father_

…

Richard Vowte Brass, Ffamran Mid Bunansa, Honors. Cedric Fei Burns, Honors. Francis Mote Cambridge, Julia Saire Canterberry….

Balthier walked across the stage to the Dean of Students to receive his Certificate of Graduation from the Arcadian Academy of Knowledge and Wisdom. As he walked following the line of students heading off stage he scaned the audience and to his surprise and delight spots Fran standing in the back. She was easy to notice, given her height and tall ears. Balthier is overjoyed to see her there. He never would have expected her to come. The Viera gives him a nod to acknowledge him seeing her see him. Looking over the audience he sees his mother. He's uplifted even more by her proud beaming smile. But then he look to see the seat next to her, empty. Where was his father? He gave his mother an inquiring look. She only smiled sympathetically and shrugged. 

----

"How could you have missed this!? We have been _waiting_ for this day ever since he was born!" 

"I haven't the time for this." Cid said sharply brushing off his wife and heading for the front door. "I only came here for my measuring instruments, I have them and now I must go back to the lab. I'm at a crucial stage."

"Haven't the time?" Silvia exasperated following after her wayward husband "Haven't the time take two _hours_to come and see your only son graduate from the most renowned and prestigious institute of higher learning in all of Ivailice? This was one of the greatest mile stones of his life and you missed it! He wanted you to be there above anyone else! Have you any idea the heart break and disappointment--"

"Life is full of disappointment Silvia!" Cid wheeling around on wife "You've pampered him too much woman. It's high time the boy grew up and learned what the real world is like." 

Silvia gasped in astonishment. "I cannot _believe_ what I'm hearing! Who are you and what have you done with my husband!"

"Bah!" Cid turned and continued for the door. As he was about to reach for the handle of the door Silvia ran in front of him and bared herself against it.

"It's been a month and a half since you came back from the Ancient City. You haven't been home and you've bared us from even coming to see you at Drakelore. Cidolfus Demen Bunansa so help me I will chain you to the bed until you come to your senses."

"Ha! You and what army?" Scoffed the Scientist. "Have Lord Vayne on my side promoting my work and three Ministries funding my research. I'm sure someone will have something to say about your plan to confine me."

Silvia didn't move, holding her place and keeping a stern look on Cid.

"Oh if looks could stun…" Cid mocked "Lucky for me you never had the fancy to learn any Magicks else I find my self the victim of a Stop Spell about now wouldn't I?"

"Cid."

"Silvia you _will_ remove yourself from my way."

"Cid, Please." Silvia's tone pleading eye's begging "Stay."

"Oh no!" Cid shaking his finger "Those puppy dog eyes will not work on me. Now stand aside."

Silvia pulled herself up and took a small step forward but still remained between the door and her husband. Standing with a defiant and inciting look before the man she was married to the woman proceeded to reach behind herself and hastily began pulling at the lacing of her dress. 

"Just what are you doing now?" Cid exasperated "I told you I haven't the time for this. I'm at a critical impasse and I --"

Cid stopped his sentence short for he seemed to have suddenly lost his train of thought.

Silvia's dress dropped to her feet and she stood before the man in only her under corset, a pair of lacey panties and her knee high designer boots, looking at him with a smug 'How do you like me now' look in her eyes, hands planted firmly on her hips.

Silvia Sabrina Bunansa had always been a beautiful woman and in spite having a child she had been able to maintain a healthy figure. Curvy and voluptuous with long beautiful legs and long shining wavy hair that framed her face perfectly. 

Cid cocked his head to one side talking in a long deep breath. His eyes followed the long line of his wife's body. When his eyes reached her face he was greeted with devious smile and eyes filled with the promise of lustful debauchery. 

"Tricksty Woman. Very tricksty." Cid smiled bitterly 

Silvia stepped out of her dress and came to Cid, drawing herself close to him. 

"Cid, darling." Her tone softly pleading with an undercurrent of longing and seduction as she caressed his cheek. "Please. Stay the night."

Silvia went to kiss her husband but Cid turned his head away and grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away from his face. 

"Cid…"

"I told you woman I haven't the time for this foolishness." Cid pushed Silvia aside and opened the door. 

Silvia flinched as the door slammed in her face. She stood there moment looking shocked and horrified as if the man she loved had just slapped her. Tears began streaming down her face, aghast and heart broken Silvia Sabrina Bunansa sunk to the floor and wept, not knowing her son had been around the corner witnessing the whole thing, anger and resentment filling him.

* * *

"What in bloody hell happened to my Father!! Who is that man masquerading as him?! Did some fiend posses him? Did the mist go to his head?"

"Now now Master Ffamran, calm yourself…" 

"Do NOT address me as you would a child Sir William! I _demand _to know the truth! You were there. What happened at Giruvegan? Why were you forced to leave so quickly and why wasn't my father upset about having to leave so soon after finding the city? And what did he find out that has him so bloody engrossed in his work that he won't even come home? No matter what he was emerged in before, he never neglected us in such a way. We're not even a lowed to come see him at the laboratory any more."

Sir William sighed and turned away from the young mans burning gaze looking out of the window. 

"Getting through the mist was hard enough. It was thick and played tricks on the eyes. The mages said that, though it boosted their magicks potency, it made their skin crawl and blood boil. Inside the ancient city was not much better. The Green Mages were pushed to their limits in casting protections and we ran dangerously low on our stock of medicines for alleviating the negative effects the fiend's attacks rendered. Cid was a great help in deciphering the means of getting past the barriers but the fiends were just too much. We came to see what Cid believed to our aim, A giant mass That could contain the whole of Arcadia. But before we were able to approach it where were confronted by a mysterious voice. 'For what purpose have you soiled holly ground and disturbed the sanctity of our sacred domain?' it asked of us. Cid was bold and stepped forward answering the voice saying that we were men of science and only wished to learn and expand our knowledge and understanding of the world. 

"Such is the way of man." The voice said "Ever curious, Ever searching, Ever fighting and struggling against a fate they have no power to win against."

The voice stayed silent for some length of time. Cid called out asking if it meant us harm. He apologized for any offence our trespass had caused but explained we were only after knowledge of the power of the stones and that all findings pointed us in the direction of Giruvegan.

"Oh?" the voice seemed intrigued and curious and asked to tell more about these findings and how the path had led to the Holly City.

Dr. Cid spoke at length of his research and findings and at times the voice would respond back 'Oh how clever of you to discover that.' 'Oh, you were able to use it in that way? Interesting…'

Dr. Cid seemed to have gained the favor of the mysterious voice and it appeared that it did not wish us harm. But then it said "I pity you for the Undying Ones see you as nothing but pieces on a game board to play out to their own desires. I would wish to aid you in spoiling their game for you seem to have come very far and I sense you are capable of putting the reigns of History back in the hands of man. However, to do so, you must leave here at once."

Cid was not happy about being asked to leave. We had come too far and suffered much to turn tail and return empty handed. 

"Leaving now will give you what you truly seek." The voice said 

And what is that? Dr. Cid had asked. "Knowledge" said the voice. "Now go! And make haste. The Undying Ones send one of the Guardians against you."

And at that point we were confronted by a Great and Terrible Wyrn like Beast. We were all already at our limits and the beast was clearly above our league. We ran. The way back through the city was amazingly easy. Dr. Cid led us as though he was being guided by someone and the fiends did not confront us as if held at bay. We cleared the city. After we got our bearings outside, we pushed ourselves to get out of mist and scarcely let up our pace until we came to the borders of the Glomore.

We side tracked to Mt. Bur-Onisace for rest and recovery. It was not until then, when everyone had settled and being safe from harm, set at ease, that anyone took notice to Dr. Cid's behavior. He was completely absorbed writing in notebooks, muttering to himself. The lab assistants of his that had accompanied us said it wasn't unusual for him to act in this way, when he was working out something. So none of paid it any mind."

Sir William turned back to Balthier. "I'm sorry Master Ffarman, but that is all I can tell you for there is nothing else to tell. Dr. Cid didn't leave my sight from the time we left that Capital to the time we arrived back. There was nothing we encountered that can account for your father's change in behavior that I, nor anyone else, can see. The Mages preformed rites of purity on all of us to counter act any ill effects we might have been exposed to and all wounds inflicted were easily healed. No one else in the party has shown symptom of mental or physical defect. I can not tell you what has caused Dr. Cid to become negligent towards his family. All I can say is that whatever the voice was, it upheld its promise of Knowledge of which your father is making great use of. And all anyone of note sees is that his productivity and advancement in the uses of Nethicite have flourished at an exceptional rate...


	9. Father and son again

**Father and Son once again**

"Ah, Damn it all to hell!" Exclaimed Cid. "It was going so well but the circuitry still shorts out and over heats the whole bloody thing."

Dr. Cid kicks the heap of metal and wires that had been the bane of his existence for the past 3 months.

"What a complete and utter failure! I'm at my wits end. Every calculation has been wrong. What is it I'm missing? Any Ideas Venat?... No, no I told you before; we are not yet that advanced in our technology."

Cidolfus Demen Bunansa sighed a deep, forlorn sigh. He had come to a dead end of his research and he did not know which way to go in order to advance.

"Does ANYONE have anything _useful_ to input?" He cried out "Borenis? Samuel? Anyone have an idea what we're doing wrong?"

"You might try using Mithryl for the circuitry instead of Platinum. It can take more heat, and contain it more efficiently it so it doesn't over heat the main unit."

Cid lit up "Brilliant! I was just thinking, we needed to change the type of circuitry but wasn't sure what would suffice."

"It'll be a bit more pricy, and you'll need to commission someone in the Mithryl Smiting Guild, but if it get's results I'm sure the ministries will give you the funds. You'll need to adjust the calculations a bit. I've taken the liberty of working some through. See what you think."

Cid turned to take the calculations from his assistant. But when he turned he jumped in surprise. "You're not Borenis nor are you Samuel."

"So nice of you to notice." Smiled the new assistant

Cid squinted at the young man. He was sure he knew him from somewhere. He tilted his head trying to place the face and then something clicked. "Ffamran?"

Cid's son simply smiled. "Yes father?"

" Ffamran!" Cid taken back. "What on earth are you doing here? Where are Borenis and Samuel?"

"You fired them remember? What was it? 10 assistants you've gone through this month alone they told me. They asked me if I was really sure I wanted to apply."

"Apply?" questioned Cid

"Well I've been out of the Academy nearly a year now. I figured it was about time for me to get myself a job."

"A year? Has it already been a year? That much time has passed so quickly?"

"Afraid so." The young man smiles sympathetically. "Here, you can look over this while I see go about the mithryl."

Cid took the calculation notes from his son. The boy smiled and walked over to pick up his bag and jacket.

"I'll go talk to Old Jacob down at the mithryl guild. Shouldn't take me but an hour." Balthier said and walked out the door.

Cid watched him go.

"A year. No wonder I didn't recognize him. His voice has finally settled and he's grown so much. Also his face has lost much of its boyishness and he's starting to look more like a man…" Cid sighed a deep forlorn sigh.

"Gods I'm getting old. I haven't much time. A _year_ has already passed. A YEAR! And what progress have I made?"

A dark shadowy figure appeared hovering beside Cid. "I think you have made much progress my friend. You have already far excided my expectations. Man is 

truly and wondrous creature indeed."

"Thank you Venat that means a lot coming from you." Sighed the older man taking off his glasses and rubbing his tired eyes. "But I still feel I have a long, long ways to go. I have only just begun to scratch the surface of what this stone is capable of. I feel that I, myself, am lacking something."

Cid put back on his glasses and glanced down at the calculations his son had worked out. Reading them his heart suddenly seemed to stop and his breath held fast in his throat. "Why these are…I can't believe it…That's it!"

Cid suddenly burst out laughing. "That's what I've been lacking! Another me! Gods those _Idiot_ assistants! Of Course! The boy always was a chip of the old block. Yes, yes. Now we can make progress! The mithryl was a stroke of genius. Yes! We must think outside the box mustn't we? And these calculations, not quite what we need, but at least he's on the right track. Ho, how wonderful to have a nice young mind that isn't yet bogged down with years of pointless dribble. This is a good start. Yes a nice fresh start. Cid put the calculation notes on the table and proceeded to take apart the failed prototype.

--

Yay! an update short and slow in coming but better than nothing


	10. Bonds that bring people together:Empathy

**The bonds that bring people together: Empathy  
**

"You have started to work for your father?" Asked Fran "What of the offer the Airship Guild made you? You were so excited about it."

Balthier had run into his Viera friend on the way to the mithryl guild and to his delight she had felt inclined to accompany him.

"Yes I know, but." Balthier sighed. His face suddenly became downcast.

"I haven't seen nor talked to my father in a nearly year. When I heard the position for a new assistant for my father had opened I had to take that chance. I can find out what's got him so obsessed and maybe even convince him to come home once in a while. Mother's been pining for him terribly, but the only people that can have accesses to him and his labs are the people working on the projects, Lord Sabian and Lord Damond. Also there's Lord Vayne with his usual hovering."

Fran picked up the ever so stubble bitterness Balthier had saying the name of the Emperor's third son. She had known Balthier had had a mild aversion to Lord Vayne. However, in the past year Fran had become more acquainted with Balthier, it had become quite apparent that this mind aversion had grown in to a bitter hatred just short of complete loathing and contempt. Lord Vayne saw Dr. Cid more than he, his own son, could and he didn't like it. Though he did very well to hide it, Fran was quite pleased with her self in the way she had learned to read his behavior and emotions recently.

"He didn't even recognize me at first." Balthier continued in a tone Fran established as sadness. "Can you imagine? A father not even being able to recognize his own child?"

Fran could imagine it. Viera clans lived separate and isolated from each other. The males and females lived separately and only came together for mating. She had not seen her father since she was a very small child and was sure he would not recognize her by sight… But then again, the Voice of the Wood would let him know his own kin if they should pass, so it would not be as if he would not know her at all. Humes of course have no Voice of the Wood to tell them these things so Fran could begin to see how Humes depended more on meeting in person and spending time together and how it would trouble them being apart for long periods of time.

Fran suddenly felt pangs of what she recognized in Humes as sadness and loneliness that she hadn't felt in a very long time. She was now cut off from the Voice of the Wood. She could no longer tell how her sisters were feeling or what they were doing.

Fran stopped with her sudden epiphany thinking deeper. "So this was why Balthier and his mother were so upset."

Balthier stopped and looked up at is friend. "Fran? Is something the matter?"

Fran tilled her head to one side pondering. "I was only thinking that I believe I know something of how you feel, and it's given me curious feelings I can not quite understand. You feel uneasiness being cut off from your father. I believe these are similar feelings I have being cut off from my own family. It sadness me, yet I am comforted in the fact that I understand how you feel being we have these similar situations…it makes me feel…a sort of bonding to you somehow…"

Balthier is taken back by Fran's confession of feeling. Fran looks curiously at him.

"Do Humes have a word for this feeling I have?" She asks in her simple casual tone.

Balthier smiles thoughtfully at his friend "I believe my dear Fran that you have had a pang of Empathy. Not to be confused with Sympathy…"

"What is the difference?" She asks as if asking a Professor to further explain a theory.

"Well Sympathy is simply feeling sorry for someone else's sad situation. With Empathy you feel more sorry because you've been in the same sad situation. You understand how the other person feels because you have felt the same thing yourself. For example, your friend is sad because his cat died. You know death and that it's a sad thing for someone or something to die. So, "How sad for him. his cat died." You know it's sad but you can't really know how sad it is for him. That's sympathy. Now if your friend is sad because his cat died and you know just how sad he his because, once upon a time you too had a cat that died, then you know and understand just how sad it is. You understand that person better and feel that they can in turn understand you. That's Empathy."

"It seems to this could be a cause of people coming closer together." Says Fran thoughtfully. "In the way common interests do."

Balthier couldn't help but to laugh a little. "A bit morbid to think of it that way, not really the same as liking the same books or some such but I suppose you're right. People make friends in times of despair as well as happiness. Just look at the strong bonds warriors make fighting in battle together."

"Do you feel we are friends Balthier?" Fran asks

Balthier couldn't hide the shock of Fran's question. They'd been together for a year now, shared many things, talking for hours on end... "B-But of course we're friends! How could you think otherwise?" Balthier stammered

The Vieira's eyes lit up slightly making another connection "Ah! So this is what it is like to have a friend."

Balthier is a bit dumbfounded "D-didn't you have friends in the Wood?"

Fran titled her head thoughtfully "Well I do suppose I did. But that was sort of different. It was more like everyone was my sister or mother. Also I did not have nearly as much in the way of common interests with most of them that I have with you."

Balthier felt his face grow warm with blush and couldn't help to feel a bit happy. He turned away quickly not wanting Fran to see him blushing like a school boy. Thought it hadn't been that long since he _had_ been a school boy.

"Well then there you have it." Balthier's says hastily continuing on his path to the Mythryl Guild. Fran followed behind him, turning the new information in her head.

"Is there something other than being ones friend or family in Hume culture?" Fran asks

"Well if two people become close enough, and aren't already family, the next step would to be lovers I suppose." Balthier smirking, his mind couldn't help but to turn to thoughts of an erotic nature.

"Lovers? Like for mating for the purpose of procreating?" Fran asks indifferently.

"Wha-!" That suddenly dashed Balthier's thoughts of lust and debauchery. "That's a rather academic way of looking at it. I mean there's a bit more to it than a simple means of continuing the speicies."

"In what way do you mean?" Fran asks curiously

He was now at near his destination and he really didn't want to go in talking about _that_ sort of thing… "Really Fran, have you Viera no sense of romance? No courtship?"

Fran only tilts her head curiously

Balthier sighs. "Why don't you do some research on your own eh?" Balthier turning his head smirking. "Bookshops have loads on the subject, a whole section on Romance."

"Do they?" Fran thoughtfully pondering. "Well I think I will look into that."

Balthier grinned "You do that then. I have to see about mythril for father's little experiment, I'll see you around Fran."

"Yes." Fran nodded turning in the direction of the nearest bookshop. "I shall... see you around."

The young man couldn't help chuckling to himself. As wise and knowledgeable Fran was most of the time it amused him to assist in Fran's little study of Hume emotion.

As he watched Fran as she walked a way he couldn't help but to hope he'd be able to show her something of Hume romance first hand.

* * *

Update... for thoese of you who are actually still reading this. Don't know when the next one will be. I've been chipping away at this for a while and it some how turned in to a BalxFran chapter. I guess that's ok. I wanted to show Fran's prosses in ajusting to the world outside the Wood. True she's been out of the Wood a long time, but Viera move at a slow pace and she's only now adjusted to the outside and is now in the prosses of fully understanding it's inhabitants. I figure it's a good enough plot device for Balthire and Fran becoming close.

Still don't know how to write Vayne's ploting and Bal meddling tho...-_-


End file.
